scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Curse of the Winter House
Curse of the Winter House is the third episode of the first season of The Brand New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise The gang meets President Obama and they try to solve a mystery at the Winter House. Synopsis The Mystery Machine is driving down a long snowy road. The gang is lost and has no idea where they are. Shaggy and Scooby are worried they’ll meet a snow monster. Meanwhile, President Obama is driving on the same road. He is worried he’ll meet a snow monster. Suddenly his car flips over. President Obama gets out of the car. The Mystery Machine drives up. The gang let President Obama in the Mystery Machine. The van keeps driving. Obama explains that he was driving to the Winter House for a vacation. Strange things have been happening around there. The van runs out of gas in front of a big mansion. There is a sign that says: Welcome to the Winter House. Inside the Winter House President Obama explains that people have been vanishing from the Winter House. He came to see if it is true. Shaggy and Scooby walk away and soon discover a two sandwiches lying on an empty bed. After eating, Scooby and Shaggy take a nap. Soon, Scooby wakes up. He looks around and realizes Shaggy is gone. After finding Fred, Daphne, Velma, and President Obama, Scooby explains what happened. Fred says they should split up and search for Shaggy. Obama says he’ll go with Scooby. President Obama and Scooby are looking for Shaggy. They hear strange moaning. An old man comes up to them. He is Mr. Winter, the owner of the house. Mr. Winter walks away; but before he goes he warns Scooby and Obama about the Ape Man of the Winter House! Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for Shaggy. They soon meet Alice; she wants to buy the house. Alice leaves. Fred, Daphne, and Velma hear Shaggy moaning. It is coming from a room on the top floor. While walking up the staircase, a hairy hand pushes a button and the staircase turns flat, causing Fred, Daphne, and Velma to slide down. Fred says that whoever kidnapped Shaggy sure doesn't want anybody to find him. Velma discovers very small gaps in between where the steps used to be. Velma tells everybody and they attempt to climb up using the gaps. Meanwhile, Scooby and Obama are searching for Shaggy. They see a shadowy figure in the window. When they blink, the figure is gone. Scooby and President Obama continue looking. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma have finished climbing to floor 2. When they find the staircase for floor 3, they find that it is also flat. Velma goes up first, then Fred, and last Daphne. There are almost 25 doors to look in, and Shaggy’s moaning is getting louder every second. Daphne and Velma go in 1 door and Fred takes the one across the hallway. Fred finds a lab-like area. Suddenly the door shuts and locks behind him. Meanwhile, Velma and Daphne are searching for Shaggy. They find a computer playing a recording of Shaggy moaning. Velma stops the recording, and they go to tell Fred, but when they try to open the door, they realize it’s locked! Inside the locked door, Fred and Shaggy are looking for a rock to break a window. Shaggy says they would fall to death if they jumped out a window. Fred tries to open the locked window and it works. Shaggy is holding on to Fred and they both fall out the window. Shaggy and Fred stand up. Shaggy says “like, that wasn't so bad after all.” Meanwhile, Scooby and Obama are looking for Shaggy. They find Daphne, Velma, Fred, and Shaggy. Suddenly, the Ape Man of the Winter House appears. He warns them to stay away or face his wrath. He vanishes into thin air. They split up. Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma are searching for clues. Velma finds a counterfeit million dollar bill, while Scooby and Shaggy go off to find food. Scooby and Shaggy soon discover pizza. They are about to take a bite, when the pizza vanishes. Scooby and Shaggy walk off and run into the Ape Man of the Winter House. The Ape Man says if they are not gone by midnight they will all become bugs. Scooby and Shaggy run away. Meanwhile, Daphne, Fred, and President Obama are searching for clues. They find a trail of counterfeit money. After following the trail to a closet, Obama discovers the Ape Man’s costume inside of the closet. Daphne points out that it is stuffed with counterfeit money. Fred says the mystery is starting to make sense. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are looking for Velma. They find Fred, Daphne, and President Obama. Velma enters the room too. Fred explains what happened and Shaggy does too. Velma agrees that the mystery is starting to make sense. Shaggy points to a shadowy figure creeping along. Fred runs after the figure. Fred soon returns saying he didn't capture to figure, but he did see that the Ape Man was the figure. Velma picks up something and says she solved the mystery. Fred says he needs a few minutes to think of a trap. Scooby and Shaggy go to eat. They soon discover cake in the kitchen. Shaggy and Scooby eat the cake and then go back to Fred. Fred still can’t think of a plan. Velma has a plan to capture the Ape Man of the Winter House. President Obama will pretend he is too scared to stay on his vacation any longer. Obama says he’s ready. Soon, Obama is outside of the Winter House holding a suitcase. Inside the house, the Ape Man is looking out of the window. Fred tackles him. Shortly after, Obama and the gang are in front of the Ape Man who is tied to the wall. Velma unmasks him to reveal Mitt Romney. Mitt Romney wanted to scare Obama away from his vacation for revenge. Shaggy asks why he was printing counterfeit money. Romney says he knows nothing about any counterfeit money. Scooby starts sniffing a trail. The gang and President Obama follow Scooby. Before they vanish from sight Mitt Romney says they can’t just leave him. They end up in a room where a cloaked figure is printing counterfeit money. Scooby barks at the hooded figure. When the figure sees him, he jumps out a window. Velma says they have to follow the figure. Soon, the gang and Obama are outside searching for the figure. They find a trail of footprints leading to a shack. Inside the shack, Obama and the gang find the cloaked figure and tie him up. Under his hood is Alice! When Alice heard an Ape Man was starting to scare Mr. Winter away, she started printing counterfeit money. When Mr. Winter was ready to sell, she would buy the house with counterfeit money. The next day, Mr. Winter thanks the gang and Obama for helping him. The gang goes after being thanked. On the way back Shaggy says the Ape Man never scared him. Scooby roars at him in the Ape Man’s costume. Shaggy jumps in fear. Scooby takes off his mask. “Rooby-Rooby-Roo!” cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Ape Man *Cloaked Figure Suspects *None Culprits Locations *Winter House Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Crossovers